wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Wowwiki Norge:Grupper
Ønsker du å være med? Husk vi søker folk til teamene. Ønsker du å bli med kan du sende en mail til Zizanzu@gmail.com. Følgende opplysninger må være med. *Navn: *Mail: *Alder: *Erfaringer: *Ønsket Team: <ØNSKET TEAM> *Ønsket Ansvarsområde *Andre Beskjeder: Hva er et team? Wowwiki-teamene har forskjellige ansvarsområder, men felles for alle er at vi ønsker å forbedre wikien! For å kunne utføre våre oppgaver mest mulig effektivt, enten det er oversetting, holde orden eller utbedre siden, har derfor alle gruppemedlemmer og gruppeledere utvidede fullmakter. Selv om du ikke er medlem av et team betyr ikke det at du ikke kan være med på å utføre de oppgavene teamet jobber med. I Wowwiki Norge deler vi på alle oppgaver! ;Team Leader: Zizanzu ;Medlemmer: *Voluspå *Zulixo ;Beskrivelse: You don't get much more powerful than this. Eventually, when all else fails, the other teams turn to the admins. They are mostly members of other teams, who have long proven their worth and ability along with the trust of existing admins, working as an arbitrary council on matters of importance. Common issues they deal with are policy changes and resolving disputes between users, but they can and will step into any role to help out the other teams and deal with things beyond a team's scope or powers. Bistandsgruppen ;Team Leader: Unknown ;Beskrivelse: This community team helps people use the wiki. The Helpers have one subteam, the Welcoming Committee. Members make sure that all the help and documentation is concise and easy to understand, and helps out new contributers find their footing. A subteam, the Welcoming Committee, welcomes new members and makes sure new members can easily learn how to contribute and write articles. Vakthundene ;TeamLeder: Unknown ;Beskrivelse: The Watchdogs are a WoWWiki Norge patrol team, dedicated to watching the for malicious edits and vandalism, reporting vandals to admins to deal with. They also watch the , commenting on a page's talk page and giving the author insight into how the page may be improved, as well as marking articles for deletion, stubbing, splitting, merging and disambiguation. They will often delegate jobs to Article Council and inform them where and why action needs to be taken. :The Watchdogs incorporate the Recent Changes and New Pages patrollers. They are added to the patrollers group and can mark edits as patrolled. This can be done automatically via a preferences page setting. Artikkelrådet ;TeamLeder: Zulixo ;Medlemmer ;Beskrivelse: The Article Council ensures consistancy of information and styling across all pages. They will act upon articles marked for stubbing, splitting, categorising, merging and disambiguation among other things, while delegating the more specific jobs like citation requests and fact checking to other teams where needed. The Article Council are charged with maintaining all lore information throughout WoWWiki Norge to ensure it stays accurate, neutral and up-to-date. It is their job to arbitrate any disputes over lore, ensure speculation is handled according to policy, and add citation and refrences where needed. They are also charged with writing policies on lore and all things surrounding it for WoWWiki. Overlapping roles mean this team works closely with the Article Council, taking on their issues that are relevent to lore. Template-ingeniørene ;Team Leaders: Unknown ;Beskrivelse: The Template Engineers focus on creating templates needed for WoWWiki Norge and adding documentation for all Templates. They also act as further WoWWiki support for users wishing to create Templates or having trouble using them. Oversettelsesteamet ;Teamleder: Voluspå ;Medlemmer: *Cessna *Davyjones ;Beskrivelse: Oversettelsesteamet har ansvar for å oversette engelse tekster til norsk, samtidig som det også korrigerer skrivefeil. Meldinger: Det første vi bør gjøre er å lage artikler til alle røde linker på forsiden, for deretter å utvide Wikien videre. Voluspå Se også norske ord og uttrykk Category:Community Teams